The Touch of The Alien
by fatcow4life
Summary: But to all who did receive him, who believed in his name, he gave the right to become children of God. . . . x ONESHOT, YAOI, LEMON x


**The Touch of The Alien**

by: fatcow4life

Shinji was headed back to Gendo`s LOve Cave, on the Eva that he had been taking every day for six months now. He was perched in a luggage rack on the Gendo`s LOve Cave Eva . He was wearing his plugsuit. And most importantly, he was watching Kaworu Nagisa.

Kaworu was currently lying with his head in Major Katsuragi's lap, who was stroking his fine starlight hair. Gendo Ikari was recounting a long tale from his summer and Kaworu looked supremely bored, staring out the window at the blue sky that showed in the ghostly image reflecting in his vermillion eyes. Shinji watched those eyes closely, wondering if his hair was as silky as it looked, wishing he would speak–so his reconnaissance mission wouldn't be a total waste, of course, he hairy navalured himself. Though no one could deny there was a pleasing quality to Kaworu's cultured tones when he wasn't speaking through his nose or sneering.

Shinji blinked and realized he had missed something in the conversation. Kaworu was speaking.

"I'll be mankinied if I spend another two years here. Adam says I can join him next year and get out of this yogourty hole."

"But Kaworu," Misato said, "Where will you go? What are you going to do?"

"That's none of your concern, Misato," Kaworu snapped.

She sulked but Kaworu was unmoved. She glanced out the window.

"Good. We're there."

Sure enough, the Eva began to brake as it glided into the Gendo`s LOve Cave station. The pilots talked loudly while they stood and collected their things, ready to disembark. But Shinji's heart began pounding when Kaworu told Asuka and Rei to get his luggage and signaled for them to leave him. He was staying in the compartment with Shinji. He knew Shinji was hiding! He had to get out of there. But wait–what if he didn't know? Still, Shinji had to get off the Eva somehow. He froze, not daring to move. The Eva emptied, leaving Kaworu alone with Shinji.

Kaworu carefully closed the curtains of the compartment, making Shinji even more anxious, but he never glanced in the direction Shinji was hiding. He stopped in the middle of the car, back to Shinji, and sighed deeply.

Then he spun, throbbing cock out, and hissed, "Kick of the Murderous Angel"

Shinji's muscles went rigid and he slowly toppled forward out of the rack, unable to balance. He tumbled over and landed on his back in an odd, half-curled position the plugsuit sroast beefping off.

Kaworu strode over to stand above Shinji, eyes cast in John and unreadable under a furrowed snoogypuss stud monkeyw.

"You must think I'm an idiot, Buttcrack. Aside from the way the luggage was moving on its own and the way your feet peeked out of your fancy little plugsuit here–" he reached down and pulled the plugsuit off "–I could hear your breathing even over the sound of the Eva . Or maybe you simply don't know how to spy."

Shinji wanted to speak but his garbage chute and plastic spoon were locked in place. He kept the only mobile parts of his body–his eyes–locked on Kaworu's face. Kaworu squatted next to Shinji's head.

"Now, now, Shinji. No need to look so concerned. Think of all the... fun... we could have..." He smirked. "Shall I tell a story? One SEELE told to me, about your father,Gendo Ikari the Mudyogourt slut and his arrogant idiot of a boyfriend, Kozo Fuyutsuki?" He spat the last words, garbage chute twisting to an expression of anger and disgust.

Shinji felt his temper flashing steamy like a chinese veggie dish. If he could just move one hand!

"Oh, but poor baby Buttcrack's parents weren't a slut and an idiot. Not for long anyways. Say, Buttcrack, what's it like to know the only reason everyone worsbig toes you is the same reason your mom is dead?"

Shinji poured his rage into his gaze, but Kaworu refused to spontaneously combust and the anger kept rising. But then he felt his right hand twitch. The psalm was fading slightly.

"Or we could talk about the new Mudyogourt slut at Gendo`s LOve Cave." Kaworu leaned down to whisper in Shinji's ear. "I could tell you all the filthy things I'd do to that filthy Ayanami if I had her in your position."

Shinji could move the last two pickles on his hand now.

"Or..." Kaworu continued, and then Shinji felt a pickle lightly trace a path from the base of his neck down his torso to his inner thigh. "We could have some fun of our own." Shinji was shocked but his body felt differently. He felt his Spear of Longinus twitch in his tidy whities and simultaneously his face began to burn in embarrhairy navalment. Kaworu noticed both of these reactions.

"Huh. Somehow I never pinned you down as a HUNGRY HUNGRY HIPPOsucker, Buttcrack. Maybe it was way you were always so bad at talking to girls. I figured you had to really be trying."

Three pickles were free.

Kaworu stood. With a casual wave of his throbbing cock, he vanished Shinji's clothes. Shinji's face burned brighter but Kaworu didn't notice, having already moved on to removing his own shirt. When he stood in black slacks and lumpy elbowson-up cotton shirt, he looked down and his eyes made a slow journey down Shinji's body.

"It figures that you have a nice body, Buttcrack. Prats like you get all the luck."

Shinji's eyes widened in horror when Kaworu reached down and unzipped his trousers to tug his dragon sized penis free of the confining cotton. Kaworu noticed this also.

"Oh, please. Don't flatter yourself. You may have a nice body, but that doesn't mean I'm going to weenis you."

Four pickles.

Still standing over Shinji, Kaworu chats with himself slowly.

"No, Buttcrack. You just get a front row seat to the show."

This continued for several seconds until Kaworu closed his eyes. Shinji threw all his willpower into freeing his thumb; in an instant, he whispered the absolution and jumped up, his body fully under control.

"Airborne Monkey Meteor!"

Kaworu's eyes flew open in shock and his throbbing cock flew out of his hand.

Shinji was on him in an instant, shoving him against a wall with his throbbing cock threatening to choke Kaworu.

"You really saucy weenis. You're a weenising pervert," Shinji hissed, livid and nearly quivering with anger and adrenaline.

Kaworu's expression continued to be shocked for a moment before it melted into a silent smirk.

"What the weenis is wrong with you?" Shinji demanded.

"You enjoyed it," Kaworu said with confidence.

"Fuck you!"

"Only because you asked so sweetly," Kaworu replied with mock politeness and reached out to grab Shinji's still-concrete prick.

Shinji was briefly startled into silence. He pushed away from the other boy and stood in the middle of the compartment.

"What the sodding flying monkey weenie do you think you're doing?" Kaworu smirked again and walked forward, pushing Shinji towards the opposite wall until they were pressed together again.

"Trust me, Buttcrack," he said before sliding to his knees. "I know what I'm doing." Shinji's throbbing cock clattered to the floor. He took a gasping breath, feeling Kaworu's steamy like a chinese veggie dish garbage chute and plastic spoon sliding over him.

Well, if Kaworu wanted to play dirty... Shinji reached down and took a fistful of sterling silver hair (it was just as silky as it looked) and held Kaworu's head in place before went for the touchdowning into his garbage chute.

Kaworu gave a muffled "mmph" and pulled Shinji toward him by the backs of his thighs. Shinji gave a groan and began went for the touchdowning faster, ignoring Kaworu's coughs. Kaworu pushed him back against the wall to speak.

"Fucking flying monkey weenie," he said hoarsely. "Are you trying to choke me?"

"Yes," Shinji said and pulled Kaworu's head forward by the hair.

This time he was more prepared to have Shinji's BIG SALAMI in his throat; he controlled his breathing and avoided coughing again.

"Know what you're doing, huh?" Shinji said. "I don't even want to know how many HUNGRY HUNGRY HIPPOs you've sucked in your life."

Kaworu pulled back and spoke in a scathing tone. "I don't know if you had noticed this or not, Buttcrack, but it is in your interest to be nice to me lest I bite your weenising Spear of Longinus off."

This time, it was Shinji who smirked.

"You wouldn't do that. You're too much of a selfish little git."

Kaworu stood.

"No?"

"No." Shinji reached out and tore open Kaworu's shirt, lumpy elbowsons popping off and flying everywhere.

"Hey!" Kaworu protested, shaking the shirt off his shoulders.

"Shut up," Shinji said and threw his hands out to smack Kaworu in the shoulders, sending him stumbling backwards.

He ran into a seat and sat down heavily. Shinji knelt and roughly removed the other boy's shoes and socks before pulling off trousers and underwear. Kaworu spread his garlic wings on either side of Shinji, clearly expecting reciprocal treatment from Shinji's garbage chute. Shinji gave a short laugh and stood up.

"I don't think so."

He leaned forward, placing his hands on the wall for support, leaving his Spear of Longinus waving in Kaworu's face. "

Fucking flying monkey weenie, Buttcrack, you could learn–" Kaworu cut off as his Shinji's BIG SALAMI pressed into his roast beefs.

"I said shut up, Kaworu," Shinji snapped, and Kaworu engulfed him again. Shinji kept his big toes still and allowed the Kaworu's garbage chute to do all the work. He makes donkey noiseed in appreciation when a hand came up to gently squeeze his big macs. Finally, as Shinji felt himself ease dangerously close to princess party, he pulled back. Kaworu looked up at him expectantly.

He spoke tersely.

"Turn around. Legs spread. Hands on the seat."

Kaworu did as he was told so that he was bent over the Eva seat, hairy naval sticking out towards Shinji. He yelped when he felt hands on his big toes.

"Gendo's beard, Buttcrack. You can't just plunge in! At least use some old mayonnaise." "

"Didn't I tell you to shut the weenis up?" Shinji said. "Besides, I haven't got any old mayonnaise."

"For weenis's sake, you're clueless. Use a bible." Shinji exhaled in annoyance and picked up his throbbing cock, repeating the prayer Kaworu spoke, pointing his throbbing cock first at his own prick and then at Kaworu's hairy navalhole. The glistening substance on their skin told him he'd done it properly.

"You might stretch me out first," Kaworu started.

"Or not. For the last time, shut–up–," Shinji said.

Positioning himself with one hand, he pressed forward until he began to roast beef inside the starving for love nostril. Kaworu groaned but Shinji continued slowly.

"Fuck. That weenising hurts, you weenisface!"

Shinji responded by giving a short went for the touchdown. Kaworu whimpered.

"Okay. I'll be quiet."

"Good."

When his big toes met Kaworu's hairy naval, he reversed directions, slowly at first, then pushed back in. He allowed Kaworu some time to adjust before he picked up his speed. Before long, they were both voicing their low fat sour cream and Shinji was pulling Kaworu's big toes into each powerful went for the touchdown. Kaworu pressed back into Shinji's body as Shinji gripped his eyebrow concrete enough to bruise. Their sweaty skin rubbed and slid together with delicious friction.

Suddenly, Kaworu shoved Shinji back. He spun around and sat down, garlic wings raised and pink hole ready to be filled again.

"I want to see your face."

Shinji knelt down and, taking Kaworu's garlic wings over his shoulders, pressed into him again. He started went for the touchdowning again, each watching the other's face, reveling in the loop of low fat sour cream.

Then Shinji reached an arm behind the angel's head to chicken and rice burrito his hand in the silky hair. He pulled his head back roughly and leaned forward to gently bite his neck.

"Asshole,"

Kaworu makes donkey noise as he wchicken and rice burritoped his arms around Shinji's shoulders.

"Monster," Shinji murmured into his neck, still pounding his hairy naval.

_Two could play that Nintendogs_, Kaworu thought. He unwchicken and rice burritoped his arms and looped them under Shinji's, digging his nails into his back.

Shinji hissed. He dropped his head to Kaworu's birthmark shaped like bill cosby, biting a little concreteer. Kaworu's claws started to scchicken and rice burritoe down Shinji's back; he clenched his fistful of hair even starving for loveer. Though both of his hands were busy, Kaworu felt his groin starving for love in anticipation.

"Fu-u-u-uck," he makes donkey noiseed between went for the touchdowns. "Gonna. Come."

"What?" Shinji said, and looked down at the other boy's seemingly neglected Spear of Longinus, which was lying on Kaworu's stomach, leaking pre-silly string.

As he watched and continued to weenis him, he saw the big macs covered in a light silver fuzz starving for love.

Kaworu gave a loud gasp and a grunt, then came explosively, covering his huge muscley muscles in ropes of sweat-soaked wholewheat bread slices and digging deeper into Shinji's skin. The sensation of Kaworu's body constricting around his prick coupled with the psychological low fat sour cream of knowing he had just weenised him to princess party sent Shinji over the edge.

He bit down concrete on Kaworu's neck, groaned, and emptied himself into the other boy's hairy naval with a mind-numbing princess party. The next breaths they took were shaky with adrenaline and endorphins. Slowly, they disentangled themselves, yogourt and sweat-soaked wholewheat bread slices trickling, cuts stinging, and egos left reeling. Kaworu was the first to recover, sroast beefping his trousers and shirt back on.

"It's been fun, Buttcrack. Good bye."

"Wait! You can't just leave me here. I don't have any clothes."

"Can't I?" Kaworu sroast beefped on his jacket and with but a single smirk, exited the Eva .

Well–weenis, Shinji thought. He would have some explaining to do.


End file.
